


but it's golden

by lunula



Series: in the meanwhile [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, This is pure fluff, abuse of italics because i'm dramatic like that, declarations of love but not quite, i wanted to cry when i wrote this i've never written anything this SOFT before, that's all you need to know, this is just a few words of me being soft for yeonbin, yeonjun is a massive SAP but we already knew this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunula/pseuds/lunula
Summary: The sun rises at exactly 5:34 a.m
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: in the meanwhile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965010
Kudos: 58





	but it's golden

**Author's Note:**

> i'm barely alive and i was supposed to post something for yeonjun's birthday but i'm a) a whole month LATE because classes have been killing me for a good while now and b) i kept writing and re-writing fics but i just couldn't come up with anything even close to passable so being able to finish this baby is a massive fuck you to my writer's block for rendering me incapable of writing for 4 MONTHS. 
> 
> ALSO, gela if you're reading this, this is khai and i wanted to give you a floofy little thing for your birthday but i missed it and im so, so sorry ( T _ T ) please accept this one!! it's not much and i know it's already passed but happy (really) belated birthday tiny gela im sending u and the yeonbinnies my love i miss all of you and i hope you're all well ;-;

**The sun rises at exactly 5:34 a.m.**

There's a window near the corner of the room, right by the bedside table, that lets in just the right amount of light to make Yeonjun wake up.

Blearily, he squints at the whiteness of the ceiling before shifting his gaze to the alarm on his left. _7:46 a.m_ , it reads and Yeonjun barely stifles a groan from how early it is. He wants to snuggle further under his comforter and go back to being dead to the rest of the world but, unfortunately, he's well aware of his complete inability to fall back asleep once he's already opened his eyes so he opts for the next best thing.

He gently shifts until he's facing the other way and he reckons that the sight that greets him is a fair enough reason for his heart to stutter a moment too long in his chest.

Soobin is there, all fair skin and long lashes, snoring softly beside him. His blue hair is spread out messily on the pillow, and Yeonjun faintly thinks it looks as if a portion of the sky is spilled out on their bed. His mouth is hung open, just by a little, making a small whistling sound with every breath he takes and Yeonjun is promptly _devastated_ because _it's too early for him to be this endearing_. He already knows he must look a bit funny with the way his cheeks and the tips of his ears are bordering _scarlet_ just by looking at Soobin but he finds that he doesn't quite mind at all, content to lie there and wait for the other to wake up. 

Yeonjun supposes he should get up and make breakfast for the both of them but today, something makes him want to linger here for a few moments more. This wouldn't be the first time he's done this and it won't be the last either. He settles back and looks down, glancing at Soobin's hands and thinks of their capability for kindness, how steady and sure they are in their weight when entwined with his. Soobin still isn't awake yet and it's kind of silly but Yeonjun wishes he already was because he loves Soobin's eyes the most. He constantly tells him as much, delighting in the way Soobin still gets flustered despite hearing this at least four times a week, attempting to wave it away with a shy flap of his hand and proclamations of Yeonjun being a sap.

He thinks of the first time he heard Soobin laugh, head whipping around so fast he had felt a crick in his neck afterward. He can't really recall what he'd been saying to him at the time, much less what he did, but he does remember the fluttering in his stomach when he spotted the bright grin accompanied by the sound of laughter. Before that, he'd never quite heard Soobin laugh before, at least, not to that extent, having only been familiar with muffled huffs behind palm-covered smiles and rare giggles that always get cut off too early. It certainly wasn't too hard to get a smile out of Soobin but getting him to laugh took effort. It's a challenge but he'd _laughed_ back then, unabashed and brilliant, all because of Yeonjun. It's a memory he secretly treasures and one that would possibly earn him an act of fake retching, courtesy of one Choi Beomgyu, if he ever found out.

There is a truth to all of this: he loves him fully, completely, and with everything he has.

Yeonjun knows Soobin loves him just as much as he does, the assurance as familiar as the warm touch of sunlight on his face but sometimes, he gets a soft pang of wonder that fills his thoughts whenever he stares at Soobin a little too long, mostly because he still can't believe he's allowed to have _this_.

 _This_ being mornings where he's free to trace the upturn of Soobin's nose in his mind, where he's allowed to mark an invisible path in the expanse between the tiny mole near his eye and the high portion of his cheekbone with his hand. _This_ includes the slight detour he takes just to stop by the bakery that sells Soobin's favorite cream puffs, even though it has him waiting in line for a while. Although Soobin always feels guilty about it and tells him he doesn't have to, it's still worth doing when Yeonjun sees the way he lights up as he spots him coming home, bearing the bright yellow box. _This_ means failed movie marathons that always, always, always see the both of them falling asleep halfway through and only waking up to find the laptop screen black but with their hands loosely clasped together. 

Of course, he's known different kinds of love prior to Soobin; an amalgamation of different colors seeping into his life. Yeonjun knows love from his family, constant in their affection and support, a lovely green curling slightly against the deep blue of the love and trust he receives from his friends. He's known it in grays and purples but also in an array of crimsons and oranges.

 _This_ , he thinks, _is golden_

Yeonjun distantly recalls reading that the sun was meant to rise at exactly 5:34 a.m today but he figures it must have been wrong because Soobin opens his eyes at 7:58.

 _I'm in love with you_ , he professes at heart yet it's a quiet 'good morning' that he voices out instead.

But that's okay because Soobin hears it all the same when he crinkles soft, sleepy eyes with a smile, an equally fond 'good morning' lightly breathed into the space that doesn't quite separate the two of them.

 _I'm in love with you_ , is what Soobin seems to say too, shuffling closer and bringing his arms around Yeonjun's waist. The arms carefully surrounding Soobin's neck are an immediate reaction, an act that Soobin expresses his affection for by tightening his hold a bit more. 

"Breakfast?" Yeonjun asks him, running careful fingers through his hair.

"In a while." Soobin murmurs into his collarbone and Yeonjun hums in reply.

"Okay." He revels in the comfort of having Soobin by his side, as if he was always meant to be there, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i took one good listen to daylight by taylor and i guess the past 2 months of being away still couldn't beat yeonbin out of my system.
> 
> the ending isn't much but i finally (finally) put my feelings into _words_ i must now disappear.


End file.
